


[PODFIC] A Different Dance

by belmione



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione
Summary: Adora grapples with her memories at the heart of Etheria, attending Scorpia’s first ball, and trying to propose to Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	[PODFIC] A Different Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397777) by [belmione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione). 



**Text:** [A Different Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397777)

**Author & Reader:** [Belmione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmione/pseuds/belmione)

**Length:** 30:05

**Download/Stream (Google Drive):** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gZJaK5x1hK9X7WisJRbbxAiYFNs6JxlA/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
